


A Stupid Problem

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Oh allez. Je suis sûr qu'il partage tes sentiments. C'est quoi son nom ? »« Okay... C'est Peter Parker. »MJ révèle le nom de son crush à Spider-Man, et il commence soudainement à agir de façon bizarre. Il en a parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	A Stupid Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stupid Problem (MJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723168) by [SPARROWPJOHOO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO). 



> J'adore ce one-shot, il est vraiment mignon ; MJ et Peter sont les deux idiots les plus mignons de la création !
> 
> Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette traduction mais j'ai l"impression que plus je travaille dessus et pire s'est... mais je voulais vraiment le faire découvrir aux personnes qui ne parlent pas anglais (et pour ceux qui parlent anglais et qui ne l'on jamais lu : qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, allez lire la version originale tout de suite !)
> 
> /!\ I asked several months ago to the author the authorization to translate this story ; I didn't have any answer so I decided to post this translation anyway.   
> If the author asks me to delate it, I'll do it immediatly. /!\

* * *

**UN PROBLÈME STUPIDE**

* * *

Michelle Jones, ou MJ, avait un problème. Un problème du nommé Peter Parker. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'est un problème nommé Peter Parker : eh bien, c'est quand vous avez un crush pour votre meilleur ami.

Un crush pour son meilleur ami Peter Parker.

Elle pouvait se rappeler du moment exact où elle s'en était rendu compte qu'elle avait un crush pour lui. Comme tous les vendredis soirs, ils étaient en train de regarder des vieux films. Ils riaient au sujet d'une blague quand elle avait croisé son regard et qu'elle avait eu l’impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son expression. Il avait cet adorable sourire alors qu'il la regardait.

Michelle se détestait pour avoir un crush pour son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il était son premier vrai ami et qu'elle était certain qu'il ne voudrait plus l'être s'il l'apprenait.

* * *

Peter Parker avait un problème nommé Michelle Jones. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'est un problème nommé Michelle Jones : eh bien, c'est quand vous avez un crush pour votre meilleure amie.

Un crush pour votre meilleure amie Michelle Jones.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour le comprendre parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de semblable auparavant. Bien sur, il avait bien aimé Liz mais là, c'était bien plus profond. Il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer si on le lui avait demandé mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Il était certain qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments et que ça ruinerait leur amitié si il le lui disait.

Peter aurait voulu dire à MJ qu'il était Spider-Man mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui en voudrait de lui avoir menti.

Donc, il ne disait rien, il gardait ses lèvres scellées et se cachait derrière des excuses stupides.

* * *

Ned avait un problème nommé Peter Parker et Michelle Jones. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'est un problème nommé Peter Parker et Michelle Jones : eh bien, c'est quand vos meilleurs amis sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient mais pour une raison inconnue, ils semblaient incapables de s'en rendre compte ; et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'il s'en rendent compte.

* * *

Il était tard à New-York et MJ rentrait chez elle après être restée tard chez Peter pour étudier. Elle prenait le même chemin chaque semaine depuis un an, et aujourd'hui elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle pensait à Peter.

Encore.

Michelle aurait voulu réussir à se le sortir de la tête mais elle n'y arrivait pas ; et alors qu'elle traversait une ruelle, elle bouscula deux voyous.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Tu es perdue ? On peut te raccompagner chez toi, si tu veux, » dit l'un des types.

« Non, merci. Je gère, » répondit Michelle.

« Okay. Alors pourquoi tu ne nous donnerais pas ton argent. » le type numéro 1 plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. » Elle essaya de garder une voix ferme.

« Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une autre manière de nous payer, » déclara l'autre avec un sourire dérangeant.

Elle recula mais il la suivirent. « S'il vous plaît, je veux seulement rentrer chez moi, » dit-elle. Quand son dos se retrouva collé à un mur, les deux voyous sourirent.

Environ six mètres au-dessus d'elle, Spider-Man se balançait, tête en bas, furieux.

« Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? Elle a dit 'non'. Maintenant, dégagez, » gronda-t-il.

« Hey, regarde, c'est Spider-Man,' rigola l'un d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tirer dessus avec tes toiles ? » railla l'autre.

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, » dit-il en se mettant en mouvement.

Peter utilisa ses pieds et ses poings pour cogner les deux voyous, perdu dans un brouillard de colère. Quand il furent attachés, il se tourna vers MJ.

« Hey, ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessés, hein ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Merci, Spider-Man. Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance que vous soyez là, » répondit-elle.

La chance n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Peter s'assurait toujours que Ned et Michelle rentrent chez eux sains et saufs après chacune des soirées durant lesquelles ils restaient étudier chez lui.

« Ouais, de la chance, » répéta-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne lui propose : « Est-ce que tu veu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Michelle était clairement étonnée mais elle accepta. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent sur l'escalier de secours à côté de sa chambre.

« Merci encore Spider-Man, » dit Michelle.

« Pas de quoi. » Peter était sur le point de partir quand il remarqua que quelque chose semblait préoccuper MJ.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Oh, ce n'est... rien, » lui répondit-elle.

« Oh, allez. Je viens juste de te sauver. » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle rigola en se tourna vers lui. « C'est juste un problème de garçon, » soupira-t-elle.

« Un problème de garçon ? Qui pourrait ne pas aimer une jolie fille comme toi ? » Il se serait bien auto-giflé, alors que MJ lui souriait.

« Vous êtes du genre charmeur, hein ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que tu peux me parler. Je suis Spider-Man ! » ajouta-t-il. « Moitié super-héro, moitié thérapeute. »

Ils restèrent face à face en silence pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne décide à parler. « Il y a ce garçon, et je l'aime bien. »

Peter sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine.

« Un camarade d'école ? »

« Ouais, » soupira-t-elle. « Et honnêtement, il est incroyable. Mignon, futé, gentil. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Si Peter devait être franc, c'était un peu douloureux mais il resta neutre, pour elle.

« Le truc, c'est que je suis plutôt certaine qu'il ne m'aime pas. » continua-t-elle tristement.

« Oh allez. Je suis sûr qu'il partage tes sentiments. C'est quoi son nom ? »

Michelle lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. Je le jure sur mon nom, le vrai, » déclara Spider-Man avec sincérité.

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. Et si il se moquait d'elle ? Mais il avait quelque chose à son sujet qui lui donnait envie de lui parler. C'était un sentiment familier, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Okay... C'est Peter Parker, » articula-t-elle prudemment.

Le-dit garçon manqua de s'étouffer. Elle venait de dire son nom. Ce n'était pas une blague. Elle avait le béguin pour lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

« Peter... Parker, » répéta-t-il lentement.

« Oui, et je sais que vous le connaissez... enfin, c'est ce que dit Ned. Si vous lui dites, je vous tue. »

« Je ne dirai rien... Je... euh... Je devrai y aller. Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir. Bye, » marmonna rapidement le héros.

« Okay ? » répondit MJ mais Spider-Man avait déjà disparu.

Ça avait été bizarre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Peter arriva l'école et chercha Ned. Il le repéra près de Michelle ; il lui jeta un regard nerveux. La veille, elle lui avait avoué avoir le béguin pour lui mais il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« Peter, hey ! Michelle était juste en train de me raconter comment Spider-Man l'avait sauvé la nuit dernière, » lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Hey, loser, » le salua Michelle.

« H-Hey, MJ. Euh... comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Elle le regarda avec un soupçon de méfiance. Spider-man ne lui avait rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ça va, mec ? » s’inquiéta Ned.

« Yeah, ça va. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Michelle était en train de lire, assise à son bureau quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était et posa les yeux sur Spider-Man. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer.

« Hey, Michelle, » la salua-t-il.

« Hey, Spider-Man, » répondit-elle.

Michelle retourna à son bureau, faisant pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques secondes avant que Michelle ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolé mais il faut que je demande. Est-ce que vous avez dit à Peter que je l'aime ? » dit-elle.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Promis. »

« Okay. C'est juste qu'il a agit de façon bizarre aujourd'hui. C'est certainement une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne m'aime pas, » déclara-t-elle.

Le héros soupira. « Moi aussi, j'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Pas possible. Le célèbre super-héros à un crush comme un ado ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une fausse surprise et il rigola à ses bêtises.

« Ouais. Elle est incroyable. Elle est intelligente, et belle, et amusante, et adorable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, » déclara-t-il.

Michelle ne put retenir un sourire en l'observant. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle savait que lui aussi souriait.

« Mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. » Il soupira.

Michelle hocha la tête, elle comprenait. « On dirait qu'on est dans le même bateau. »

« Honnêtement, j'ai toujours voulu lui dire que je suis Spider-Man mais j'ai peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. Parce que je le lui cache depuis le début. » Il tourna son regard vers Michelle. « Comment est-ce que tu réagirais, toi ? Si ton meilleur ami était Spider-Man et qu'il ne te l'avait jamais dit ? » questionna-t-il.

MJ prit le temps d'y réfléchir. « Je pense qu'après l'avoir cogné, je comprendrai. J'ai lu assez de livres pour savoir que vous auriez sûrement fait ça pour me protéger, » sourit-elle.

Peter se leva d'où il était assit. « Michelle, je vais te montrer quelque chose, » annonça-t-il.

Michelle leva les yeux avec interêt et Peter prit une profonde inspiration.

Il leva les mains vers son masque. Michelle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. _Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui révéler son identité ?_

Peter n'était pas sûr de lui. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui révéler son identité ? Est-ce qu'elle allait le tuer ? Il continua néanmoins à retirer son masque avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Michelle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Peter ? » souffla-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Hey. » Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Michelle retint un petit cri choqué quand une petit voix dans sa tête lui rappela que sa mère et sa sœur était à la maison. Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de le faire, sauf si elle voulait être privée de sorties jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle ne disait rien et Peter l'observait. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur ?

MJ n'était pas sûre de ce qui était le plus choquant. Le fait que son meilleur ami soit Spider-Man, ou le fait qu'elle s'était épanchée au sujet de son béguin au principal concerné.

« Oh mon dieu, » marmonna—t-elle. « Tu es Spider-Man. Mon meilleur ami est Spider-Man, » ajouta-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, » dit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction et en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il la fixait de ses adorables yeux noisettes.

« J'ai parlé de mon béguin, à mon béguin ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

Elle eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire. « Tu es ma meilleure amie, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui mais peut-être que tu as une autre meilleure amie quand tu es Spider-Man ? » remarqua-t-elle nerveusement.

« Il n'y a que toi. »

MJ se rendit soudainement compte que Peter était vraiment très proche d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Peter encadra son visage de ses deux mains et se rapprocha. Michelle se fit la remarque que son cœur allait exploser si il avançait d'avantage.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fut un peu étrange au début mais c'était également la meilleure sensation qu'elle ait jamais ressentie. La terre arrêta de tourner. Quand il approfondit le baiser, ce fut comme si des feux d'artifices explosaient dans son estomac.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et MJ lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« J'avais prévenu que je te cognerai si j’apprenais que tu étais Spider-Man, non ? » Michelle haussa un sourcil.

Peter était sur le point de se plaindre quand elle recommença à l'embrasser. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle fit glisser ses mains, qui étaient sur son cou, sur son torse. Elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur son lit et grimpa sur ses genoux.

Elle allait s'écarter de lui quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, révélant sa sœur.

« Hey, Michelle, maman veut savoir... Oh mon dieu ! »


End file.
